


The O.R.B.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Afterlife, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Their afterlife starts now.The ORB (Observation Request Ball) is granted to everyone that dies. Its purpose, to view those in the real world. It can destroy you. Does Mickey let it?Sequel to Picture Perfect. Can be read as a stand alone.





	The O.R.B.

This dream, it was so unreal. Like a nightmare in the sense. If Mickey woke up and he was no longer encased in long freckled arms his heart would break. Sleep was fleeting and he could feel consciousness flood his brain. The warmth sweltering around him. 

He felt cold feet press against his and he felt a arm tighten around his waist. His eyes flickering open, he could feel the flutter of eyelashes against the base of his neck. His heart soared in his chest and he turned. Lips finding dry ones as he relished in the spark that emitted between them as Ian woke up. The hunger filled both of them as soft kisses turned frantic.

Mickey begged as Ian entered him swiftly. Back arching off the bed as his hands flew to grab at the pale skin of his husbands body. Heat creeped up his body and he knew this wasn't gonna last long as a mangled moan escaped his lips. A freckled hand wrapped around him, his heart stopped as he came instantly. 

A breathy laugh escaped Ian and Mickey looked up into green eyes. His heart hammering in his chest. He had been so alone and sad, but this; this is everything he wanted their lives to be like while they were alive and breathing. 

"I love you." It was instant as both men breathed the words out between moans. 

Ian let go and slumped against Mickey's sticky chest. His lips pressed softly against his husbands neck. It was easy to get used to this after being apart for so long. It was love. Ian shifted off of Mickey and pulled the shorter man with him into the bathroom. The shower was brief and both men settled into their normal routine. 

Mickey made eggs while Ian made coffee and toast. It was like being alive again, only they were both dead and in a heaven like universe. They moved like a gentle current. Always knowing and always flowing together in a movement only they knew. 

There was a blinking light and an alarm sound through the apartment as the ORB turned gently in the center of the living room. Ian turned the stove off and pulled Mickey towards the ball. He placed Mickey's hand gently on the surface and watched it light up and pictures form on the surface.

"Remember last night how I vaguely explained what this is. Well it's complicated. It's a crystal ball of sorts, you think or say out loud who you wanna see and it will show you them. But it's not 100% accurate, and you can't stop the people from doing something dumb. I've met people up here who have watched their loved ones kill themselves or get murdered. There is always a catch. With you, I knew you had cancer long before you did. Before it even started to form really. See the ball, it shows your fate as well. Whatever the god or whoever decides will show up on the ball. I knew when you were 35. It doesn't tell the day or anything but it shows the fate of your loved ones. That's why most people ask to have their ORB removed. They don't want the heartache." Ian moved to press his hand into Mickey's. 

Pictures swirled along the surface, a bundle of bright red hair formed and took shape of Debbie. Her eyes glistened as she bustled around the kitchen. A small bubble floated above her. 

'Natural' 

"What does that mean?" Mickey looked up at Ian. 

"It means she will die of old age. She will go peacefully." Ian smiled a tear escaped his eye and Mickey caught it swiftly. 

Mickey couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He loved Debbie, he didn't want her here any sooner than she needed to be here. He pressed his hand once again against the surface and pictures swirled before black hair came into view. Blue eyes and tears was all it showed. The bubble was red and Mickey looked up to see a troubled expression on Ian's face.

"Why won't it show me Mandy?" Mickey tried to think harder, willing the ball to work for him.

"Because she isn't in a good place. She is broken right now. That's another thing, it won't show you when someone is grieving. I couldn't see you for 10 earth years. That's like six months here. It's only been a few weeks on Earth." Ian waved the picture away. 

"But Debbie?" Mickey moved to sit on the couch. His eyes dropped and he hung his head.

"You wrote her, she understood. She always did you know that. She is grieving but not like Mandy. You guys were practically twins. You had a bond I wish I had with one of my siblings. It's different for her." Ian rubbed Mickey's back softly.

"I know. I just am worried." Mickey leaned over and placed his head against Ian's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around his husband. 

"I can have it removed. You were all I watched and I don't need it anymore. If you don't wanna know all I have to do is make a call." Ian rubbed soothing circles on Mickey's back.

"I'll think about it." Mickey whispered and moved to press their lips together softly. 

A knock at the door pulled them apart and Ian moved over to open it. A soft exchange of words and he closed it. A letter firmly placed between his fingers. Settling next to Mickey he handed the note over.

"What's this?" Mickey turned the thing over in his hands.

"Job. They pick your perfect job here and give it to you." Ian smiled and settled against the back of the couch.

"Seriously. Well shit, what do you do?" Mickey laughed and moved to curl around Ian.

"I'm a therapist of sorts. I listen to people. I try and help. Something I wish I had in the real world." Ian smiled and grabbed the envelope from Mickey's hands and tore it open.

"Ohhhh yes, this is perfect for my favorite little thug." Ian quipped and pushed the note towards Mickey's face.

'Security Officer' in big red letters. It stated work began exactly six days away. 

"You always get one week to transition." Ian piped in, his hand finding Mickey's and pulling them up. 

"Why are you not working?" Mickey set the note on the counter and pulled Ian close. He buried his face in Ian's neck. 

"When your soulmate dies you get a week off to find them or get back to them." Ian smiled and pressed his lips to Mickey's. 

"Find them?" Mickey's eyebrows rose like they always do. His interests peeked.

"Sometimes in the real world you arnt with your soulmate. But here everyone is with their soulmates. If you don't know who they are, the ORB will show you. Your job is to find them." Ian quipped, his eyebrows rising much like Mickey's.

"So I really am your soulmate?" Mickey broke out into a blush. 

"Yes baby. You really are. As much as you fought me growing up, I could have told you from the moment I saw you." The confidence in Ian's voice made Mickey blush even more. 

He couldn't believe all of this. He smiled shyly up at Ian and pulled the shirt that hung loosely across his shoulders, over his head. He pressed Ian close to the wall and pushed his husband's shirt over up his body. 

"What are you doing?" Ian looked down, his eyes glistened in the light. 

"I wanna taste you, then I want you to make love to me." Mickey moaned as he slid down Ian's body. His lips graced pale skin and he slid the sweatpants down Ian's slim waist. 

Ian was already hard by the time Mickey's pink lips encased him. Instinctively, he grabbed ebony locks and twisted his fingers in them. Mickey's head moved back and forth, his hands gripping Ian's hips. He hummed and Ian's knees buckled. Mickey knew how to get Ian off as quick as possible. Though he always took his time to taste him, enjoy the feeling of the red heads engorged cock laying against his tongue as he worked his magic. 

Ian tried to push his head away as he hummed once again but Mickey fought and took him down deeper. The reaction was instant, and it startled Mickey for a split second. He swallowed and proudly stood up. His face was red. The blush that coated Ian's body was beautiful and Mickey reached out to touch his husbands skin. 

"Shit haven't gotten one of those in a long freaking while." Ian heaved a sigh but a smile was plastered on his face. 

"I sure would hope not." Mickey chuckled, his hands reaching out once again to claim a small patch of skin anywhere he could reach on Ian's body. 

The movement made Ian smile and pull Mickey flush against him. He pressed his hand to the small of Mickey's back and the other to his cheek. Their foreheads pressed together and he could feel the electricity pulse between them. 

Mickey was scared this was all a dream. That this wasn't reality now and he didn't want to be away from Ian another second. 

"Please." It was a request Mickey never really begged for. It was foreign to him.

He needed to feel hands on him, needed to feel what he had missed. In the real world they didn't do this that often. Didn't make love like normal. They made it special. And he enjoyed it. He loved the way Ian worshiped his body and the way his heart literally felt like it would burst. 

The movement to the bedroom was unrecognized. Mickey's back was pressed into the mattress before he could even register what happened. Clothes were stripped off gently, lips peppered skin as they came into view and Mickey couldn't take his hands or eyes off of his husband. He missed this. 

The soft suck right above his cock jerked him out of his reserve and a moan escaped his mouth. He could feel Ian's smile against his skin and he pressed soft fleeting kisses against his thighs. It was a movement relatively unknown to him as Ian moved south. His hands spread over his hips and flipped him swiftly. 

The breathy chuckle that escaped Ian's mouth made Mickey's heart soar. He missed that laugh. The soft feeling of his husbands lips as they pressed down his back over his ass cheeks. The breath he didn't realize he was holding fell from his lips with a gasp as those lips ghosted over his  
perineum and then up to his anus. 

The lick was tentive and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. Ian's tongue pressed firmly and he moved his tongue around. Pressed hard against the ring of muscles. Hands moved to stroke Mickey as Ian continued his assult on his ass. 

Jelly filled Mickey's legs as Ian pressed in and he came hard on the mattress. The tongue immediately left him and he was pulled flush back against Ian's chest as soft kisses were pressed along his jaw. Ian's hands held him firmly. 

The feeling of being filled was the next sensation Mickey felt as Ian pressed into him. Slowly and with force. He latched his mouth to Mickey's neck as he pressed completely in. Setting back on his legs he pulled Mickey to sit on his lap. 

Mickey threw his head back, a moan escaping his mouth as he moved up and down against Ian. Arms cradled him as he bounced. He wanted to see Ian, wanted to look at him. Turning his head he found lips. They were feverish and hot. 

He moved to press Ian against the mattress and he straddled him. The heat built up and filled him as he rode his husband. Skin slid together and he could himself start to unravel. That moment his back pressed against the bed and Ian was above him. Their lips pressed together like glue. 

Ian pressed inside him and his world clouded over as he came untouched between them. 

"I love you. I really do." Mickey grabbed at Ian and he came.

The intensity of feelings that rushed him. He couldn't hold back the tear that fell from his eye. The worried look that flashed in Ian's eyes took him a second to process before he pressed his hands to Ian's flushed cheeks and peppered his face with kisses. 

"I never wanna be away from you again." Mickey could feel the pain in his voice. 

Soft touches and I love you's from Ian always turned him to mush. He was so gone for this guy. He didn't know how he could have functioned for so long without him. Though the truth with that was that he never felt alive after Ian had died. 

"Forever from here on out." Ian's stroked Mickey's chin, their lips found each other and he could feel himself completely feel at ease. 

This was the end of the road so to speak. It was forever. Ian would never be taken from him again. He could feel a heavy fog take him over and he curled up in Ian's arms and fell off into dreamland. 

It had been two days. Mickey checked in on Mandy everyday. It was now nine months since he had died on earth. Somedays the cloud around Mandy was like a fog. Others it was a damn storm. He could never clearly see her. But knowing she was there, alive was nice. But today the cloud had lifted and a red bubble floated above Mandy's head as she tossed and turned in bed. 

Mickey touched the ball, his eyes widened when she watched the bubble blink. 

'Overdose' 

"Ian!" Mickey yelled and moved to find Ian. 

"What happened?" Ian jogs to Mickey's side, hand automatically pressing against the small of the shorter man's back.

"It's Mandy, I see her today. And it's bad." Ian's brows knit together as Mickey presses his hand to the ORB and Mandy appears.

The change between both men was instant as a clear Mandy swirled on the screen. Her eyes hallow, dark hair lay stringy against her shoulders. She was skinny, skinnier than she had ever looked. Her face had sunk and she looked like a skeleton.

The bubble floated above her head, blinking red and angry as Mickey watched it with tears in his eyes. Ian instinctively wiped away the tears. 

"This is what I was afraid of." Ian mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Mickey turned to look up at Ian. 

"Well her fate was linked to yours in a way. Because of how close you are, she is your sister. Like your best friend. So when you died, it changed her. She became cold, addicted to whatever she is addicted too. It looks like Lip left her. She fell to fast. I should have had it removed when you first got here." Ian mumbled the last bit as he reached over to the wall and pressed a little red button. 

The ball turned black and stopped turning. The pictures of Mandy faded and Mickey looked up in shock.

"What happened?" 

"I asked for someone to take the ball. It will destroy you Mickey. I know how you are. I know how I am. I can't do it again. I did it with you. I know the toll it takes. Watching someone die slowly. You don't need that. One day she will show up here, she will be herself and you don't need to see her spiral." Ian pulled Mickey away from the ball and into the bedroom.

Ian pulled clothes out of the drawers and got dressed. Throwing clothes at Mickey, a silent signal to follow. Ian pulled them out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Mickey asked as their hands swung between them.

"Exploring, plus you need to pick up your uniform. You start working in two days. You need to prepare." Ian smiled and they strolled down the street.

They searched little shops and just had a generally relaxing day. But Mickey's mind couldn't get off of Mandy. He didn't want that life for his sister. He wanted happiness for her. She was in her sixties now. Addiction doesn't happen that late. But Southside never fades so with her anything is possible. 

His job was nice, he liked it the moment he got there. He liked being the tiny muscle. It was intimidating and he couldn't wait to start Monday. By the time they got home, it was Sunday and a note was placed on their door. 

'Done.'

"What's that mean?" Mickey asked as he ripped it off the door.

"Means it's gone. The ORB." Ian pushed the door open and immediately went to drop down on the couch. 

Mickey hummed low in his throat as he set down on Ian's lap. Their lips found each other as their tongues moved together. He couldn't do anything about Mandy but right now he could do something about the heat that was rapidly growing inside him and he did. 

*******

Work was amazing. It's something he didn't realize he would love so much. He continued to strive for success as each day passed. The back of his mind always flitted to Mandy though. He knew how bad she was hurting. Hell it broke him apart knowing that nothing he could ever do would help her down there. 

He dreamed of her, visions of happiness filled them. Christmas with her son, her with Lip. Even though that piece of shit pissed him off. He knew that happiness was destined for her and that him coming back to only leave again hurt her more than anything. Blaming himself would only cause sadness and hurt to both Ian and him. He was still a Milkovich so he pushed it away. To deal with it another day. 

Two months had passed. Over a year since he died in the real world and he hoped Mandy was better. She had to be. 

"Yo, Mickey help us with this shit." Ricky, the tall muscular man pulled a disgruntled person by the collar out of the building. 

Mickey nodded and grabbed the other side of the guy and hauled him into a garage. Throwing him to the ground he moved to turn away but Ricky caught his arm.

"You have to mark his number in your book and turn it in. Is this your first trash outing?" Ricky laughed and pulled a booklet from his back pocket. 

"Yah it is. Doesn't happen much. Been here two months and nothing." Mickey mumbled following suit as the guy on the floor cried.

"What's your number?" Ricky kicked the man's foot.

"3325-768" the man stood and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Get the fuck off this property now." Ricky yelled as the guy scurried away. 

"Why do we take their numbers?" Mickey pushed the notebook back into his pocket before following Ricky back to the building.

"Three strikes and your out sorta thing. They take everything and cast you out. Here they don't care. Steal you get marked, damage property you get marked, drink and drive you get marked. It's easy not to fuck up but even easier to fuck up if you don't watch yourself." Ricky laughed and walked through the door. 

Mickey took his spot and continued to watch as the people entered and exited the building. He felt his energy flagging just as his favorite ginger showed up. A look he hadn't seen in a while plastered on his face. 

"Oh jeeze who died?" Mickey laughed his breath catching in his throat as Ian just cast his eyes down. 

"Oh shit. Who really died?" Mickey pushed his hand into Ian's.

"Ummm, well we should get back to the apartment. We have a new neighbor." Ian smiled slightly and moved to walk pulling a worried Mickey behind him.

The hallway felt like it stretched on forever as they rounded the corner to their apartment a name caught his attention.

'Mandy Gallagher' 

The paint was brand new. He didn't care. Banging on the door, he didn't look before he jumped into the arms of the person who opened the door. 

"Holy shit, fuck!" Mandy yelled, he body slamming into the ground. 

"What the fuck Mandy. Shit." Mickey held her close. 

Mandy cried after the shock wore off and she couldn't stop. The ORB turned softly in the middle of the room. A picture of a black haired man with a little blonde baby was playing. 

"Why Mandy?" Mickey asked, his body leaning heavily on his husband.

"Can take the girl out of the Southside but can't take the Southside outta the girl." Mandy laughed as she wiped her tears.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." Ian whispered, his hand snaked up Mickey's back rubbing soft circles. 

"I know I fucked up but I'm here. We are here. Together. Just like old times." Mandy moved to sit next to the two. She placed her head on her brothers shoulder.

"I missed you assface." Mickey whispered.

"I missed you too dick head." Mandy smiled. 

*********

It was never easy when a member of their families showed up. The next member was Lip. He had drunk himself to death. Mandy found him instantly. Soulmates and all. After was sweet Fiona, who died of a heartattck. It was in her sleep. Very peaceful. Jimmy/Steve was there to greet her. She had laughed when Ian told her how soulmates work. 

When Debbie showed up two years later. Peaceful in her sleep. Ian and Mickey couldn't stop hugging her. The necklace Mickey gave her, still hung delicately over her pale chest. It was hard, every few months to a year someone would show up. Someone they loved. Family they didn't know they had. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked Mickey, their legs tangled together on the couch.

"How did I live so long without you? I can't imagine." Mickey looked up into those beautiful green eyes. They lit with the light from the ORB that was put back after Mandy died.

"I don't know. How did you?" Ian smirked and placed a kiss on Mickey's lips.

"I didn't live. Not really. I always thought the life I led after you died was for you. I never wanted to live without you but I knew that if I had I'd be miserable at best." Mickey pulled himself up. 

"I could never stop loving you Mickey." Ian leaned up and pressed their lips together softly and gentle. 

The ORB turned gently. The light illuminated the pair as they pulled clothes from body parts. Mickey could only think of one thing to say and he pulled away. 

"You taught me how to love. How to be loved. And I'm more greatful than you can ever understand. I love you so much." Mickey whispered, his eyes pressed close as a barrage of kisses peppered his face. 

Falling for Mickey Milkovich wasn't falling at all. It was walking into a house and suddenly knowing you're home. Ian had a lifetime to love his Mickey and he planned to start right now. 

"I love you Mickey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
